Whomp and Charra
by LiuKimone2
Summary: A story of two people and two races fated to meet
1. Whomp's side

Here's a story for a friend, she knows who she is. ;) The storyline really doesn't try to go in depth. In fact, its more of just a one shot, but if she wants to add on to it, go ahead, lol. I hope whoever reads it, enjoys it.

* * *

The burning sun blazed down on the slightly brown grass, heedless of the shouts called forth of mortals as they battled on. Steel clashed shield as a tall, two-legged beast blocked yet another blow from it's horse-like nemesis. The Centaur tried again to strike at its taller enemy, succeeding in only smashing into the turtle shell, turned shield, of its bull-like counterpart. It never got the chance to try again, as the Tauren smashed it across the face with a blow from its mace that would have crushed a smaller being.

There was no time for victory though, as more of the Centaur took their fallen comrade's place. Horde warriors clashed with each wave of Centaurs, as they tried desperately to overwhelm the Horde's guards and destroy the bunker that served as the last stronghold west of Crossroads.

Centaur and Orc alike struck each other down with viciousness, and amongst them, stood the mighty Tauren, simply known as "Whomp" who struggled on with two more of the Centaur beasts. The Centaur themselves were shocked as lightning flew from their adversary's hands, to singe their thick fur with unbridled energy. Even the earth itself heeded this lone Tauren's call, sweeping up in deadly shards that cut through one of them.

The other Centaur battered the shaman's shield in anger, but was quickly swept aside with a blow that could not be stopped by its attempt to block. More of its comrades came to take its place, swarming the lone Tauren, who's Orc allies were slowly being pushed back or falling under the tide of Centaur. Though he was tired, his pride would not allow him to run. Three of them closed like vultures on their victim, wanting nothing more then to take the Tauren's head as a trophy to their Chief.

But, Whomp was not cowed by their actions. He stood his ground, letting go a roar that shook the very earth and stopped them in their tracks. The ground itself shot up in totems that shocked the Centaur. Blasts of fire spat from one, confusing the hapless Centaur further. Once again, the shaman unleashed his fury against his race's ancient enemy. Fire, earth, and lightning swirled towards his opponents until he could no longer call it forth. His mace finished the work he'd started, striking down the one that had been left standing.

Many Centaur now advanced on him, thinking him weak. But he did not give way. With a pride born of his people, he resolved himself to death, hoping his ancestors would accept him. He let forth a cry the likes of which no Centaur had heard before, and charged into them. Mace and shield flashed, while its large body waded into the Centaur. Even the eldest amongst them could not stop the raging bull in their midst.

One, then two Centaur fell before its brute strength, and more still backed away from it in fear. They were hunters that preyed on weakness, but there was no weakness here. He would not stop, and they knew it. Fear gave way to Panic, as two more fell before his mace, until none could stand their ground. Their cloven hooves resounded upon the open plains as more and more of their brethren chose to flee away from the raging monster in their midst. Some were fast enough, others were not, swept up by the monster's momentum.

The grass itself bled, stained with the life-blood of Orc and Centaur alike, with one figure left standing, defiant of all those who had fallen. He bent on one knee, giving thanks to the Earth Mother for watching over him, before striding back to the shelter of the Horde bunker.

He knew this was not the end of the Centaur. They would never stop, that was the way of the Centaur, and Whomp knew it well. Though Orcs were his allies, the true battle lay between the Centaur and the Tauren, not the Orcs. That was why he had come to this desolate part of the Barrens. He would oppose the Centaur regardless of what it cost him.

He entered the small bunker, heedless of the orcs that tried their best to ignore his presence. Cairne and Thrall, the leaders of the Tauren and Orcs, had made a pact of protection, but many on each side did not share their feelings of comradery. Whomp himself found Orcs to be vicious warriors, but lacking in honor. They cut down the forests, and dried up the streams in the sake of progress, while Tauren tried to live in balance with nature.

Orcs saw him as a primitive being, and were not very good at hiding it. But he did not care about their opinions of him. The pride and strength of his ancestors flowed through his veins, and he would not bring shame to his clan through fear or inaction. He held his head high, scaling the stairs to the top of the bunker and walking up the leader of the Orcs at the outpost. Regthar, as the other orcs referred to him, was older then most of his warriors, but his mind was still wise. He was one of the few that welcomed the presence of a Tauren in their ranks.

"You did well." Regthar stated, while continuing to gaze out at the plains. "However, many have died today… too many. If the Centaur attack again, I fear we will be too weak to stop them. I have sent a runner to Crossroads to request help, but they cannot spare much with so many members of the Alliance in Ratchet. I fear that we are on our own now." This last statement was made with an obvious sigh.

"Well, then we will take many with us to the afterlife," Whomp stated vehemently. At this, Regthar finally turned towards his Tauren ally.

"I have no doubt you will," he stated assuredly, before once again turning to gaze out into the open plains once again.

Whomp took this as a sign to take his leave, and headed down into the bottom of the bunker. Quietly, away from the others, he laid down on a small blanket and drifted off to sleep, unknowing of what the next day would bring.

* * *

"CENTAUR!!!" sent Whomp bolting up from his spot as it wrung out across the fields of the Barrens. With weapon in hand, he sprung out the entrance to the bunker, alongside a few dozen Orc warriors, only to find a sight that, for the first time in his life, scared him. The ground itself shook with the pounding of more hooves then he'd ever seen in his lifetime. Hundreds of Centaur stretched across the Barren's fields, kicking up dust as they drew closer and closer.

From his perch, atop the bunker, Regthar started to let loose commands to his troops, and, like well trained soldiers, they immediately responded. Two units of a dozen or so warriors took defensive positions north and west of the bunker, while 6 archers made readyon the top of the bunker. On each Orc's face, Whomp could see a mix of fear and determination that impressed him. Each one probably knew the outcome of the day already, yet they chose to stay and fight rather then flee. It inspired pride in his heart, and determination in his mind.

It was a warrior's dream, to achieve a death that would resonate throughout eternity, and today he would have it. He readied his shield, and mace, before striding forward. He walked up to, and past the Orcs, determined to meet the beasts first.

The ground shook harder, a wall of Centaur flying towards him, and he welcomed it. He cried out in defiance, showing the Centaur that he would not run and smiling at the look of confusion that he could see on some of them, even at their distance.

The earth mother channeled through him, letting him feel her strength until he could not hold it back any longer. Unchecked energy flowed through his outstretched arms, crackling like lightning at the first Centaur he targeted, killing the beast outright, and tripping some of those around him. Bolts of lightning began to flash from his hands, cutting into the ranks of Centaur.

The earth itself aided him, rearing up in places to form totems of power as old as time itself. The fury of the earth spat forth from him too, igniting flames from the ground, incinerating some of the Centaur ranks.

But, they would not stop coming. Two or more replaced each one cut down until they were close enough to charge. Their heathen tongues cried out in anger as they rushed as one towards their enemies.

He readied his mace, knowing this would be his end, and relishing his final battle. He stood defiant as they ran towards him, hitting the first Centaur so hard it raised off of the ground. His shield smacked one aside, and a third, he head butted so hard, it fell to the ground in pain. He snarled as one slashed at him from his right side. The foolish Centaur caught a mace, bigger then his head, in the face for his actions. Two more cut at his thick hide, but Whomp hardly felt it, as he twirled in a flurry of death that left three more Centaur lying dead.

The clumsy Centaur bumped into one another, and got into each other's way, but Whomp only had enemies around him. He cut into them with all his strength, showing the primitive side that he usually guarded tightly. His cuts bled badly, but he had no time to remedy them. They came at him from all sides, biting, cutting, stabbing, kicking him. But his determination did not leave him. Each one that attacked him, paid with its life, yet more took their place without hesitation.

Then, he spotted the reason why. A good foot above all the rest, a Centaur with precious jewels around its neck, yelled at his comrades in their tongue. 'A Centaur Khan' Whomp thought to himself 'he must think this is truly the last battle for him to show his face' and as hard as it was for him to do it, Whomp had to admit that the Khan was probably right.

He swung at another Centaur, when he spotted the bunker itself. Regthar himself stood at its entrance, striking down the Centaur that were slowly surrounding him. Realization gave way to action, as Whomp pushed one of his adversaries aside and began to run towards the Bunker. His bulk pushed through the throng of Centaur, receiving several attacks that left him snarling in pain. But he pressed through them regardless.

He burst out of them, and past an Orc warrior, into the clearing just north of the Bunker. He could see five Centaur surrounding Regthar and he readied his mace to swing. But he never got the chance. Shocks of lightning burst off of his back, spinning him into the ground. His world swam with pain before he detected the vile stench of the Centaur. A Centaur warrior came into view, hovering over him with an axe in hand. Whomp knew, in that moment that his life had truly come to an end. Closing his eyes, he prepared for the final strike, but all he felt was a 'thump' on the ground next to him.

He chanced a look to find the Centaur gone. Then, looked to his left and saw the beast laying on its side, an arrow notched in the side of his head. He looked around, expecting to see one of the orc archers, when he spotted something he'd never expected. A seeming angel stood but four paces to his right. Her skin seemed to glow a slight blue, and her purple locks curled down her back, showing a face that seemed half determined, and half mischievous. Her smile alone was at complete odds her body, which seemed poised to strike at any moment. Even her bow already had an arrow notched on its string in preparation. Yet, the creature, he recognized as a troll, bowed slightly to him before saying "Charra Zama, at your service."

It had to be the first time in his life that Whomp actually found himself stunned. Though Tauren considered honor in important, most other races could not have cared less about such formalities. He stumbled to get up, almost tripping over his own shield in the process. 'Since when did I get so clumsy' he thought to himself. For what had to be the first time, he could feel embarrassment flushing across his cheeks. He quickly turned to snatch his gear off the ground, hiding his embarrassment, and forcing himself to calm down. Then, he turned to his savior, who had a knowing grin on her face, and regarded her fully. "I am Whomp, of the Tauren, thank you for your help" he stated as formally as he could, before returning the bow she had given him.

She smiled back and laughingly stated "anytime Hon." Again, he flushed slightly at her tone, but this time, he forced it down quickly and turned back to the battle at hand. Regthar had managed to fend off the five Centaur that had tried to enter the bunker, but dozens more were breaking through the few Horde warriors left, and closing on the bunker. He channeled the Earth Mother's power, closing his open wounds, and revitalizing some of the strength he had lost, then readied himself for combat.

Two broke off from the on-rushing Centaur, and headed towards him. But, even as he prepared himself to strike them down, a blur of red streaked past his right. The clawed terror ripped into one, tearing the creature into literal pieces. Then, it turned to the other Centaur, who was just as unprepared to deal with it as the first. The horse-man tried in vein to fend off its claws, but was quickly overwhelmed by the raptor's ferocity and killed. Whomp himself prepared to fend it off when it turned towards him, but was surprised when it just started casually walking back towards him.

The troll, Charra, walked past him, to meet the beast, merely patting it on the head and saying "good Civ." She turned to Whomp, saying, "This is Civ, in case you didn't catch that. He's my buddy." Whomp had to admit he was impressed. Not many would have the guts to tame such a volatile beast, but, then again, ever since he'd met this woman, he hadn't pinned her for the cautious type.

She giggled at his obvious look of thoughtfulness, before he caught himself and stated "hello Civ." Surprisingly the raptor looked at him when he said its name, and turned its head to the side, in what had to be its look of confusion. He almost laughed at the creature, but realized there were more important things to do. He stepped in front of the huntress and her pet, ready to rejoin the fight that raged.

Once again, lightning burst from his hands in waves that stopped the Centaur in their tracks. He did not give them a chance to think, before he rushed into them. Again, his big, bulky body shouldered its way into them, striking at any that he saw. But this time, arrows picked at them from behind, and Charra's raptor preyed on those who had turned their back on it to attack the Tauren beast. The trio cut through them with ruthless efficiency, killing one after another. But that ease would not last.

Whomp hit another Centaur, killing it outright, when he felt a presence to his left. He brought his shield up to block, but could not expect the blow that came. A two-handed club smashed into his shield, sending it flying from his hand, and him, sprawling to the ground. He regained his feet uneasily, staring at the beast before him. Up close, the Centaur Khan was bigger then even he'd expected. The monstrosity nearly met him in height, and definitely dwarved him in bulk. Its muscles seemed almost unnatural for such a beast, and in his hand, was what could be an entire tree branch, it was so big.

A duet of arrows hit the beast in the side, bringing a cry of pain from it. It looked away from Whomp, towards the troll that Whomp was sure that it was now targeting. The red raptor, Civ, again flew into action, but its claws did little against the thick hide of the Khan. It swept the raptor aside with a blow that sent it flying into a tree, and began charging towards the troll huntress. She did not give way, sending one arrow after another into the raging Khan. But it weathered the storm, charging through her barrage until it was upon her. The troll pulled out her swords, but the effort was too late. The blow from the Khan hit her in the waist and lifted her off the ground. She landed like a rag doll a few yards away.

A fury he'd never felt before burned up inside of him. Not even bothering to find his shield, he rushed off after the beast. His long legs closed the distance with the Khan, but it saw him coming and turned to charge him. Earth and fire cut and burned at the Khan, heeding Whomp's commands. But the beast could not be killed so easy. The two rushed closer and closer to each other, until they hit. Centaur and Tauren smashed into one another with a bone-jarring 'thud' that left Whomp staggering in pain. The Khan was not too much better though. It too stumbled backwards before it caught itself. Its eyes focused once more, and it came at Whomp as he staggered backwards.

He tried to block its first blow with his mace, but the sheer strength of the Khan's swing sent Whomps weapon flying. Unarmed and outmatched, he did all that he could do. He tipped his head forward and charged into the beast, his horns cut into its thick hide and his head pushed it off its front legs, leaving to sit back on its hind legs. It made him pay for it though, shoving him back and hitting him with its club. It knocked the wind out of Whomp, and sent him to one knee in pain. Its shadow loomed up over him and it raised its club high into the air, smiling a menacing grin as it did. But then, the grin faded to a frown. His eyes, which seemed so focused, rolled up into his head, and the beast wavered to one side. The ground itself shook as the beast landed with a 'thump'.

Whomp could only stare at it, noticing one, small arrow imbedded in the back of its head. His eyes met two staring right back at him from a few yards away. She lay, propped up against a nearby tree, in a sitting position, her bow still in hand from the shot she'd taken. Those eyes changed his life in that one moment. Filled with some much pain, yet so much strength. They slowly clouded over, and then rolled up into her head, as her whole body just went limp.

Whomp was up and running in seconds, his hooves taking him as fast as they possibly could. He scoped her small body up in his hands and looked her over, realizing how frighteningly close she was to the divide. He used a lifetime of training in that moment, channeling the powers that made him deadly, to, instead, give her life. It drained him of strength and focus, but her he was rewarded when those two lovely eyes reopened. He almost laughed at the confusion he saw in them. She looked around hesitantly, then met his stare. She asked him, somewhat quietly "what happened?"

He couldn't help but flush slightly at the question, before answering "I healed you". He was a little taken back when something nuzzled him on the shoulder, from behind. He spun around quickly, only to find Civ standing there, slightly confused. He didn't focus on it too much, instead staring out at the battlefield. Orcs on wolves were chasing off the remaining Centaur, who had fled after the loss of their leader, and one, in particular, was riding up to him.

He dismounted his wolf, and walked up to Whomp, taking off his helmet in the process. "I am Mor'ok, leader of the wolf riders of Crossroads," he said, leaving Whomp a little stunned, though he covered it well. "We came as soon as we heard of the Centaur attacks." He stared at the large Centaur, imbedded in the ground with praising eyes. "You have done well Tauren. The Horde is indebted to you."

Pride kindled in Whomps chest at the praise, but he returned with "I was not the one to the kill the Khan, and were I the one, I'm still just a servant to my people."

The orc chuckled slightly at this, stating, "well, either way, the Khan is dead, and you and your… companion there are the ones responsible."

It was just then that he remembered the troll nestled in his arms. She was blushing furiously and trying not to make notice of it. He silently helped her down to her feet, blushing himself as he realized that she'd been there the whole time. She must have gotten over it quicker though, because she saluted the Wolf General, and stated "thank you for your praise sir".

Mor'ok just put his helmet on and chuckled to himself as he turned back to his wolf. As he mounted it, he turned to Whomp and nodded his head, saying, "Thank you for your help here Tauren" before turning and riding away.

Whomp couldn't help but scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. He turned slightly and caught Charra's gaze. She just winked at him and turned to her pet, looking for anywhere Civ might have been hurt. That only served to heighten his embarrassment.

"Thanks" she said, as she petted Civ on the head, "I appreciate your helping me". The smile she gave him made him grin in response, and the two just stood there, seemingly, locked in a gaze.

But the sounds of cheers broke them apart, as the Horde warriors celebrated their victory in jubilation. Whomp couldn't help but feel a little guilty that he had not paid any attention to the rest of his allies. He turned to walk back to the bunker, a smile playing over his face when he spotted Charra doing the same alongside him. Today was a good day, and he was not afraid to admit that to himself. He couldn't help but smile as he made his way back to the bunker.

* * *

The rising sun enlightened two, lone figures as they walked casually down a dirt road, trailed by their pet as he strutted behind. The fields were quiet, and the world calm, for once in his life. He glanced at his companion and couldn't help but smile in response. Life had always been a battle for him before, but now it was an adventure. They would go where life took them now, and he would have it no other way. As the calming scent of open fields drifted by, he knew that life would never be the same. 


	2. Charra's side

Well, rather then have her post this under a separate account and have no one able to make the connection between both stories, I'm just going to post Charra's story here. So, here you go. This is the story from Charra's view. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

She emerged from the inn refreshed. Her best mated at her side. She breathed in deeply relishing the scent of the charring meat coming from the cook's tent just paces to her left. A smacking sound echoed her stomach's desire and she glanced to her left to see Civ licking his teeth. "Smells delicious dunnit Civ;" she remarked as she surveyed the grunts milling about the camp." Lets get some before some Orc eats all our lunch. The mountains are far. Need to fill up now while we can." He nuzzled her shoulder in agreement. They had been best friends for the past 7 years. He was her protector now and she was his.

She led Civ to the butcher. "Taz dingo!" she remarked to the Orc in the apron. "Dabu" was his response as he nodded at her pet. "What you want hunter?" he asked. She gave him her list of meats for Civ for their journey remarking that she would return to retrieve it after they ate. She flicked the butcher 2 gold pieces and added, "wrap them well or we will be back and he will be hungry." She tilted her head toward Civ who just glared hungrily at the Orc. The effect was flawless.

They strode away from the butcher to the cook's tent. Charra glanced at Civ and patted his head. "Good boy, Civ. You are quite the enforcer." He grumbled self righteously as his mistress chuckled to herself. She often thought Civ believed hisself to be a troll or her to be a raptor. The smell of the charred venison was overwhelming. Their mouths watered as they watched their lunch being prepared.

Breathing heavily from their feast, Charra and Civ head out from the butcher, meat for both well wrapped and safely in her pack. They were ready for their long journey into the mountains and beyond.

As they neared the northern entrance to the barrens, a rider came barreling into the crossroads, "Out of the way troll!!" Charra and Civ jumped out of the way for the rider so they wouldn't get run down. The Orc rider started to yell, "Centaurs! Centaur attack at the bunker near the Forgotten Pools!" Charra looked at Civ and asked, "Wanna go help boy? The mountains aren't going anywhere. They can wait." Civ nodded his response. Yes, it was always yes. He would follow her to the ends of Azeroth. She knew it and she loved him for it.

They raced back to where the Orc was now vehemently calling for aid. Once he had a group formed around him, Charra and Civ included, he poured out his tale of the Khan and his army. And of their failing forces and a Shaman wreaking havoc. A Tauren. She was intrigued. Her uncle told of this race. She had seen a few of them in Razor Hill as a child. They were always honor-bound, silent and purposeful, quite the opposite of her mischievous self. "We will aid you Orc." She spoke with great determination and pride. She snapped to a salute. Civ stood at her side obedient. The orc looked her over. A female, he thought. She will surely perish. But if that is her wish, he mused then stated, "you will do troll." and bade her farewell. She could hear him still trying to rally more forces as they left the cam

Out of the northern entrance they traveled at a trot. She wanted to get there quickly, but didn't want to be exhausted when they reached the bunker. She would be no good to the Orc in that condition. Instead, they maintained a steady pace increasing their speed gradually, closing the distance between the battle and themselves. After a few minutes, she could hear faint sounds of a battle. Steel clashing with steel. It excited her. The adrenaline began to flow with that familiar feeling. She quickened her pace, Civ keeping stride right beside her. Just up ahead on the right, she could see the cloud of dust that would be the effect of the hooved Centaur as they raged. She could see the bunker now in trouble. She was close. She could smell the blood from the fallen and the dust now beginning to fill her nostrils.

She always felt more alive in battle. Her years of training now governing her hands as they loaded her bow. Not the poor excuse as was her first bow. But a substantial weapon made by her Uncle which she treasured only second to Civ. She was within range. She released three arrows at once. It was her uncle's favorite trick. Her missiles cut through the air slamming full on target. Her first ripped into the back of one centaur the force compelling him further forward than he had intended, causing him to skid into the ground. The second arrow tore through the hind leg of a second centaur sending it sprawling into the dust. The Orc it was charging seized the opportunity and pounced upon his enemy bashing his skull in with his mace and shield. The third arrow cut through the battle field and embedded itself into the temple of a third centaur poised above a large figure on the ground. "Nice shot," her Uncle's voice chimed up in her head. She looked at Civ, "go get'em boy!" and off he went to the nearest centaur, clawing him to shreds. She turned to the Tauren she saw looking at her and bowing slightly to him she remarked, "Charra Zama, at your service." She smirked at his expression of surprise. 'Ha!' she thought. 'Bet he didn't expect to see me!' Years of training sped her hands as they worked to load her bow. Her body preparing to attack.

The Tauren just gaped at her. This always seemed to make her laugh each time it happened. He finally seemed to recover himself and got to his feet rather clumsily. She grinned in spite of herself. "Since when did I get so giddy?' she thought to herself. He turned to her at his full height, which was overwhelming. Her heartbeat quickened. All of a sudden she was overly aware of how big her feet were. She forced herself to remain focused. Then he bowed to her and stated, "I am Whomp, of the Tauren. Thank you for your help." Though no visible expression crossed his face, his eyes almost smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. He actually thanked her. She had never been given thanks by a male..of any race. It was new for her, but she liked it. She didn't want him to think of her as a giddy female, but as a hunter, and equal. She opened her mouth to say something serious, and out came a laugh. "Anytime hon," she heard herself say. She was mortified. Well, she never WAS any good at formalities.

She turned her focus, instead to the battle at hand. She readied herself, scanning the field for Civ. She spotted him ripping apart a centaur off to her right. The Tauren had turned his attention to the battlefield as well. Now she could see Civ trotting back to her side.

A wave of centaur stormed the area. Two Centaur spotted the trio and broke off from the wave and bolted straight for them. "Go boy" she whispered to Civ and off he went. He tore past the Tauren and pounced on one of the Centaur ripping him to pieces. The second centaur, as unprepared as the first, merely stood gaping at the raptor as Civ charged him next. Clawing and ripping the centaur into pieces. Charra took out a cut of meat and ran past the Tauren as Civ trotted back toward his mistress. The Tauren stood defensively, as if expecting to be attacked by her pet. "Good Civ" she praised and patted him on the head. She turned to the Shaman and said, "This is Civ, in case you didn't catch that. He's my buddy." She tossed the meat to Civ who caught it on the fly and devoured the treat.

He was staring at her again. She giggled in spite of the screams of protest in her head. Well, she was who she was. She just couldn't seem to control herself when he looked at her. She had never experienced such loss of control. It was unnerving. She would have to find a way to control her body. But now is not the time. He seemed to catch himself and greeted Civ, "Hello Civ." Civ was caught off guard by the mention of his name from this male Tauren. He cocked his head at the Shaman questioningly. She thought the Tauren would laugh at poor Civ, but instead, steel stole over his features and he became like stone. He focused across the open field and she followed his gaze. She had almost forgot about the battle.

He stepped in front of her and Civ, like a Tauren shield. She made herself focus on the battle and not the Tauren in front of her. Though, she had to admit, it was becoming more difficult.

She loaded her weapon and glanced at Civ, who seemed to take her lead and stood eagerly at her side, ready.

Without warning, lightning burst from the Tauren's hands halting the closest wave of centaurs to them. But before they could recover from the attack, the Shaman charged them, slaughtering all in his path.

Civ joined in the fray ripping through them as they fell onto the Shaman. She picked off others that dared strike Civ or catch the Shaman off guard. They were making great progress as the field filled with blood and bodies. She had been in battles before, but not like this. The Centaur raged on even though they were pushed back at every turn. It was as if something bigger with more to fear were at their backs. Driving them like sheep. That's when she saw it. Monstrous in size, she had never seen a creature of this magnitude. His neck bejeweled with great stones. He strode casually through the battle swinging his massive tree-like club left and right clearing a path, it seemed, right for the Tauren. "No!" she yelled. She whistled for Civ and pointed at the Shaman. "Go help boy!"

She loaded her bow with the deadliest arrows she had in her quiver and let fly two missiles aiming for its lungs. They tore through the air with great speed barreling toward the massive Centaur Khan. He was closing on the Shaman. His mace was in motion now coming down upon the Tauren. She didn't think the Tauren had seen it. At last, the Shaman brought up his shield to block the attack he no doubt sensed. His attempt was too late. His shield went flying as he was knocked to the ground. The Shaman quickly got to his feet and looked up ward to see his attacker.

She could see the look of surprise on his face. She was no longer paralyzed. Her body was alive with adrenaline allowing her agility and speed beyond normal measure. Her hands worked feverishly sending a barrage of arrows at the enormous Centaur that now was targeting her. Civ reached the Khan and violently ripped and clawed at the beast. But his hide was too thick for Civ. He just swept him aside like a pup sending him smashing against a near by tree. She maintained her assault on the Khan, not pausing or hesitating for fear he would sense weakness. He was charging now. His massive legs would carry him quicker to her. She cared not. She had to help the Shaman. She had to keep the Khan off of him. His life depended on it. Her life depended on it, though she did not know how she knew this.

Tirelessly, she fired her arrows. Sitll the creature barreled down upon her, cutting the distance between them in half. She drew her swords and prepared to fight but his mace so massive, he cut across her attempt sweeping his mace in a high arc. It connected with her stomach knocking the air from her very lungs. She went sailing into the air. "This can't be the end. I won't let it," she thought even as her broken body smashed into the tree. Her last conscious thought was for Civ and the Shaman.

She lay unconscious for mere moments where her faithful friend Civ nuzzled her cheek. Pushing her to wake her. Civ knowing instinctively that if his master lay here to long they will both die. As a last resort, he bit her gently, but hard enough to draw blood and shock her awake. Darkness gave way to blinding sun and slowly the sound of battle. The Shaman! Civ! The Khan! all these things cam flooding back to her driving the adrenaline once more through her body enabling her to move and focus. She scanned the terrain for the Shaman and the Khan. She could see them both barreling toward each other. The Shaman without his shield but with a look of utter ferocity, of none she had ever seen. It would have scared a normal female,but not Charra. Instead it fueled her resolve. She took a few moments to mend Civ's wounds. For he would have to defend her while she readied herself.

She was weak and it was going to take all her concentration and strength. She moved as quickly as she could. She grabbed for her bow that was lying just a few paces from her. Her quiver still on her back, she managed to extract her last arrow from it. She looked up to see the Shaman and the Khan as they reached each other and connected. It was a horrible dull "thud" that she heard. She knew the Shaman had been badly hit. She pulled her bow toward her but could not pick it up. Instead she motioned for civ to lay in front of her, "come boy" and she used him to prop herself up so she could stand the bow on the ground. She loaded the bow and lay on Civ to steady herself.

She could now see the Shaman and Khan visibly staggering from the blow. "Good," she thought. "The Shaman wounded him more." But the Khan recovered quicker than the Tauren and was once again targeting the Shaman. He swung his monstrous mace into the air. The Shaman tried to block the blow with his own weapon but lost it as it went flying for his effort.

She was steadied. A veil of steel dropped over her eyes. She could feel cool wind blow across her face. She knew from her training that the "sweet spot" was about to reveal itself. She waited. Patience is a hunter's saving grace. Without it, panic will ensue and cause the life of both the hunter and her pet. So, she waited. As the Shaman dropped his head and charged the Khan. She waited. As the Khan fell backward on his hind legs. She waited. As the Khan shoved the Shaman and hammered his club once more onto the Tauren. The blow sent the Tauren to his knee in the most excruciating pain he no doubt was experiencing. Still she waited. Until the Khan stood over the Shaman and raised his mace with both hands preparing the final blow, she waited as she heard an audible click in her ears and the "sweet spot" revealed itself vibrantly on the base of the Khan's head. Just above the red jewel in his necklace.

She took it. She released her arrow and it cut through the air with such ferocity she could almost hear it scream. The arrow sunk deep into his flesh. He straightened and fell with an earth quacking thud.

Civ was up and on his claws ready to defend his mistress. She leaned back against the tree still holding onto the bow for balance. Two haunting eyes appeared over the body of the Khan, staring, boring deep into her soul. There was a connection forming in those few moments, a deepening friendship that she had never felt before. And thought she may never again. Then darkness stole over her.

There was the most beautiful light ahead of her. She could feel warmth, but a cool wind blowing across her face. It was pleasant and she wanted to be there. She could hear laughter and a male's voice. Her uncle. He had come to bring her to the ancestors. He came to her and knelt down. She was lying in something firm yet comforting. She didn't know what it could be. It mattered not. He smiled at her. She asked him "uncle, are you taking me to the elders?" She tried to move and couldn't. He shook his head, "No, Charra. It is not your time. You have much more to do in this world and others to come. Go now and greet your new friend. He waits." As quickly as he came, he was gone. Now the light was fading, losing its brilliance. Though she still felt warm. Perhaps Civ was covering her body. He did this often to shield her from the elements. He is such a good protector. But now she could feel pain and movement beneath her. As if she were being held, carried. Words, like chanting filled her ears and then stopped.

She opened her eyes to a bright blue sky dotted with white clouds. Leaves and branches closer above her and as she turned her head, she could see those same haunting eyes of the Shaman staring intently into hers. They still seem to smile though no expression crosses the Shaman's face.

She could hear Civ's low grumbling to her left. She spoke, but could only manage a whisper, "what happened?" she asked the Shaman. He seemed unable to answer. He appeared to almost blush then stated," I healed you" just as simply as if he just said hello. The she felt Civ nudge the Shaman who wasn't quite ready for it and in turn moved quickly to see what just touched him. The effect was dizzying and she nestled her head into the Shaman's chest to keep the sky from spinning. Her eyes shut tight, her other senses heightened instantly. She could hear his heart beat and feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

She glanced up expecting to see his eyes staring at her, but instead, they were focused on the battlefield. She followed his gaze out onto the open field as she lay casually in his arms. It was strange being held like this. The last one to hold her like this was her uncle as he carried her back to camp. It was the day she foolishly followed him and his party out of Razor Hill. Where she first met Civ.

An Orc on a wolf rode up to them and she realized that she had been daydreaming and that the shaman was still holding her in his arms. She couldn't decide if she wanted him to put her down or not. The Orc dismounted and walked over to them removing his helmet as he walked. " I am Mor'ok, leader of the wolf riders of Crossroads," he said. "We came as soon as we heard of the Centaur attacks." The Orc glanced from the Shaman, to her to the Khan now embedded into the ground. "You have done well Tauren. The Horde is indebted to you." She looked from the Orc up to the Shaman and could see the pride fit to burst behind his eyes. But he merely stated "I was not the one to kill the Khan, and were I the one, I'm just a servant to my people."

A respect beyond that which she ever felt for even her uncle flooded her being. This Tauren is beyond mere honor. Any other male would have readily taken credit for her accomplishment. She felt a kin to him like no other. She admired his honesty, his chivalry and his ethics. Until now, her admiration had been only for her uncle and Civ.

The Orc chuckled and stated, "either way, the Khan is dead and you and your..companion there are the ones responsible." She flushed at the way the Orc looked at her and the Shaman. She glanced up at the Tauren and caught his glance as he looked down on her and he slowly helped her to her feet. She found she could support her own weight. Not wanting to appear weakened, she snapped to a salute and stated, "thank you for your praise sir." The Orc merely put his helmet on and chuckled to herself as he turned to mount his wolf. He turned to the Shaman and nodded saying, "Thank you for your help here Tauren," then rode off to rejoin his men.

She looked over at the Tauren, waiting for some acknowledgment. Some idea, whether to take her leave or to accompany him. She was silently pondering this when he turned slightly toward her and caught her gaze. She winked at him and turned to pat Civ on the head. She looked him over checking for wounds. Not looking at him she spoke," Thanks. For helping me." She looked up at her new friend and smiled. He grinned in response without saying a word. She was unable to turn from his gaze. Those smiling,haunting eyes. They changed her life that day. And she hoped she would see them again.

Triumph rang loud over the plain and broke them from their gaze. The Tauren turned toward the Bunker to rejoin his comrades and she fell into step beside him. Civ at her heels. "Well," she thought, "may as well join the party."

The walked back silently, much being said without words,a bond forging itself with every step. She couldn't help but steal glances at her companion as they walked. She could feel this bond very strongly. Weaving a strong kinship between the two. They had both risked their lives for the other..and had not met before today. It was definitely a good day.

* * *

Thank you Charra. :)


End file.
